


Hands to Myself

by Srtawalker



Series: Love On Top [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec va a la fiesta de hadas a la misión, recordando que le ha prometido a Magnus tomarse algo con él al acabar. Continuación de "So Good"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios pidiendo más de este fic. Está dedicado a todos vosotros. Espero que os guste.

_Can't keep my hands to myself_

_No matter how hard I'm trying to_

_I want you all to myself_

_You're metaphorical gin and juice_

_So come on give me a taste_

_Of what it’s like to be next to you_

_Won't let one drop go to waste_

_You're metaphorical gin and juice_

_***_

Las luces estaban suspendidas en el aire o colgadas de las ramas de los árboles, Alec no estaba seguro. Aún así, daban al bosque un toque mágico, como las ilustraciones de esos cuentos que Izzy le leía a Max cuando sus padres no estaban. Había algo en el ambiente que hacía difícil respirar y al mismo tiempo era adictivo. La gran mayoría de la gente que allí había eran del reino de las Hadas. Los otros eran subterráneos, mayoritariamente vampiros, pero todos estaban en armonía, sin causar ningún problema. Otra prueba más de que La Clave se equivocaba, de que podía haber paz entre las distintas razas si se les dejaba en paz. Pero Alec no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía una misión, un hada que encontrar y sacar información. Alec siguió a su equipo, cubriéndoles las espaldas como siempre. 

 

Sabían que estaban recibiendo miradas de sorpresa por parte de algunos de los asistentes, pero no se sorprendieron, al fin y al cabo era extraño encontrar cazadores que quisiesen mezclarse con subterráneos. Alec sabía que los que le miraban se fijaban en la runa de su cuello y en seguida rehuían su ojos, sin duda con miedo de que fuesen ellos el motivo de la presencia de los cazadores. Alec nunca había pensado en lo que su presencia ocasionaba en otros, pues siempre se había visto invisible a ojos de todos, pero desde que Magnus le había mirado, Alec se había dado cuenta de que no era así. Era ahora, en situaciones como esa, cuando se percataba de que movía más que una cabeza en su dirección. Algunos ojos llenos de miedo, otros de lujuria. Alec quería decir a los primeros que no tenían nada que temer siempre y cuando no hubiesen hecho nada mal, que él no iba a herirlos por el mero hecho de tener algo de demonio en ellos, pero sabía que no podía. Pues quisiese o no, había matado vampiros sin preocuparse por si era lo correcto o no con tal de salvar al amigo de Clary, pero una vez éste había sido transformado, había pasado a la misma categoría que sus asesinos. Alec no podía decir nada, pues él había estado dispuesto a torturar a Meliorn y a los subterráneos que hiciesen falta si La Clave así se lo pedía. Y, aunque sabía que ya no era ese hombre, reconocía que los demás no tenían porqué saberlo. 

 

Izzy no tardó en localizar al caballero hada y lanzar una mirada a Jace. Su parabatai se dirigió a un árbol donde podía tener un mejor campo de visión, mientras las chicas iban a por el sospecho. Alec se quedó atrás, como siempre. Desde su posición podía ver gran parte de la fiesta. Había un bar en el medio, y unas cuantas elevaciones entre los árboles, sin duda zonas vip. Alec se fijó en la multitud, sabiendo que Jace estaría protegiendo a las chicas. No había nada sospechoso, nada fuera de lo normal para una fiesta de subterráneos. Volvió la mirada y se fijó en las zonas más oscuras, poniendo en uso la runa que había activado antes de entrar. Había unas cuantas parejas pegadas a árboles, huyendo de miradas indiscretas. Al fondo vio como una vampiresa clavaba sus dientes en lo que sin duda era el brazo de una hada. Alec estuvo a punto de hacer visible su arco e ir a ver que pasaba, pero la vampiresa soltó el brazo, y el hada le besó, y Alec comprendió que su presencia no era necesaria. Se giró, ligeramente acalorado por lo que había visto, y no pudiendo dejar de pensar en ello. Nunca había pensado en lo que significaba mantener una relación con alguien de otra raza, alguien con deseos y naturaleza completamente distinta. Nunca, ni siquiera después de los pocos meses de relación con Magnus, había pensado en que quizás el brujo quería cosas que él no le daba. Un vampiro encontraba erótica la sangre, un hombre lobo el olor, pero un brujo… ¿Habría algo que Magnus encontrase erótico por el mero hecho de tener magia por sus venas?

 

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues Jace le cogió del hombro, captando su atención. 

 

’Izzy a conseguido averiguar que él no es más que un peón. La que maneja el cotarro es Ayla.’ Jace hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando una de las secciones elevadas donde había un par de chicas bebiendo y riendo. ‘Según él, Ayla es la que lleva el mercado de sangre.’

 

‘Con eso no nos sirve. Necesitamos una confesión o cogerla en el acto.’ Respondió Alec.

 

‘Lo sé. Por eso he pensado que quizás deberíamos ir nosotros a hablar con ella. A ver si tenemos mejor suerte.’ 

 

Alec le miró incrédulo. ‘¿Nosotros?’

 

Jace se arregló la chaqueta de cuero. ‘Bueno, yo. Tu vas de acompañante.’

 

Alec levantó las cejas, pues sabía que no tenía nada que decir. Jace suspiró. ‘Tranquilo. Yo haré todo el trabajo. Tu solo sonríe.’

 

‘¿Sonríe?’ Dijo escéptico Alec, pero Jace no le contestó, pues estaba con los ojos puestos en las hadas, con esa sonrisa que ponía siempre que quería impresionar a una chica y dejar claro que él era lo mejor que había caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Alec odiaba esa sonrisa. Jace tiró de él, dirigiéndolo a las escaleras que daban al reservado, pero Alec no se dio cuenta, pues cuando pasó por el bar se fijó en algo que no había visto antes. Magnus estaba ahí. Magnus, con su preciosa chaqueta metálica, con sus ojos reflectando la luz gracias a la purpurina. Estaba hablando con una chica, alguien de ascendencia asiática, y parecía entusiasmado con la conversación. Alec nunca había tenido ganas de abandonar una misión, la mera idea nunca había pasado por su mente. Hasta ahora. Hasta que vio cómo la chica reía, mostrando sus afilados dientes, y como Magnus sonreía divertido, sincero, cogiendo la copa que el camarero le acababa de servir y dano un trago, haciendo que su nuez se moviese de arriba a abajo de una manera que a Alec le pareció obscena. Pero Jace tiró de él y al poco se encontraron delante de las escaleras, donde un gran caballero hada les paró. 

 

‘Es privado.’ Dijo dejando claro que no iban a pasar.

 

Jace sonrió y Alec supo que el hada debía de estar reprimiendo las ganas de partirle la cara. ‘Seguro que no para nosotros.’ 

 

El hada no se inmutó, y Alec tuvo que respetarle por su contención. 

 

‘Mira.’ Dijo Jace poniéndole una mano en el hombro. ‘Yo comprendo que las señoritas no quieran ser molestadas por cualquiera, pero nosotros no somos cualquiera.’

 

‘¿Venís en asunto oficial?’

 

‘No.’ Dijo Jace un poco descolorado, pues lo último que querían era causar una escena.

 

‘Pues entonces es privado.’

 

Alec se giró, buscando a Magnus y dejando que Jace se pegase verbalmente con el de seguridad. Magnus seguía en la barra, charlando amigablemente con la vampiresa, no dándose cuenta de la cantidad de personas que le miraban con deseo, de las miradas que despertaba su preciosa sonrisa. Alec sonrió, no celoso lo más mínimo, y se giró de nuevo a Jace, viendo si su parabatai había conseguido convencer al hada. 

 

Sin embargo, Jace en ese momento se giró a él, con el ceño fruncido y dejando claro que no quería hablar, caminando en dirección contraria, sabiendo que Alec le seguiría. Alec lanzó una mirada pidiendo perdón de forma silenciosa al hada y se fue tras su hermano. 

 

‘Increíble.’ Farfulló Jace dirigiéndose al bar. La barra era redonda, un gran circulo en el escampado del bosque. Desde ahí Alec podía ver a Magnus en el lado opuesto, a metros de él, pero no podía oír lo que decía. ‘No me puedo creer que ellas no bajasen y nos dejasen pasar.’

 

‘A lo mejor no somos su tipo.’

 

Jace le miró dejando claro que no se creía eso ni por un segundo. Su hermano siempre había pensado que él era el tipo de todo el mundo. Y meses atrás, Alec le habría dado la razón. Sin embargo, gracias a la búsqueda de las memorias perdidas de Clary, había descubierto que eso no era así.

 

Jace pidió dos chupitos de tequila en el mismo instante en el que Alec tuvo una idea. Sacó su teléfono, abriendo los mensajes y escribiendo rápidamente:

 

| No me mires, haz que no me conoces. Tengo un favor que pedirte. |   

 

Lo mandó, mirando la pantalla y esperando ver el leído por parte de Magnus. No tardó en recibir respuesta.

 

| ¿Qué necesitas? |

 

Alec sonrió. Sabía que en cualquier otra situación Magnus hubiese hecho un comentario sagaz, posiblemente sexual, pero no ahora, no sabiendo que él estaba en una misión. No conociendo lo mucho que Alec valoraba la profesionalidad. Detalles como esos le demostraban que Magnus era perfecto para él. 

 

| Información. Necesito saber si una de las hadas trafica con sangre humana. |

 

‘¿Qué haces?’ Dijo Jace ofreciéndole el pequeño vaso.

 

‘Conseguir la información que necesitamos.’ Respondió Alec sin despejar sus ojos del teléfono. 

 

Jace miró la pantalla, leyendo la conversación. Se tomó el otro chupito y dejó los vasos en la barra. 

 

‘¿Qué te hace pensar que él va a conseguirla?’

 

‘Jace,’ Alec le miró después de pulsar “enviar” con los detalles de quién era el objetivo a Magnus. ‘¿Le has visto? Nadie diría no a él.’ Jace fue a reprocharle eso, pero Alec le cortó antes. ‘Nadie.’ Alec miró a Magnus caminar e ir de camino al reservado, con su amiga vampiresa del brazo. ‘Es sexo en movimiento.’ 

 

Jace miró a Magnus y luego miró a Alec, viendo en los ojos de éste la admiración, el deseo, el amor. 

 

‘Creo que tu imparcialidad no te hace pensar con claridad.’ 

 

Alec vio como Magnus chascaba los dedos y una rosa aparecía en la mesa de las hadas, captando la atención de estas y haciendo que le mirasen. Alec supo que Magnus debía de estar sonriendo de esa manera que hizo que el corazón de Alec se acelerase nada más conocerle. No pasaron más de cinco segundos y el caballero estaba quitando el cordón que separaba las escaleras de la fiesta, dejando pasar a Magnus y su amiga. 

 

‘¿Decías?’ Alec miró a Jace, satisfecho al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del rubio. 

 

Pero Jace no dijo nada, simplemente pidió dos cervezas y se giró a observar el espectáculo junto a su hermano. 

 

Magnus no tardó mucho en sentarse junto a las chicas y hacerlas reír, deleitándolas con su conversación. Alec recordó en ese momento las fotografías de archivo que tenían de Magnus y como éste siempre había estado rodeado de gente, especialmente mujeres. Alec comprendía porqué la gente tachaba a Magnus de mujeriego, sabía que Magnus se había pasad gran parte de los últimos cincuenta años teniendo solo relaciones sexuales, pero no comprendía porqué lo consideraban algo malo. Él no engañaba a nadie, no prometía cosas que no daba y era libre de acosarse con quien quisiese. Lo que molestaba a Alec era que la gente asumiese que Magnus seguía haciendo lo mismo aún estando en una relación con él. Alec nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de Magnus engañándole hasta que uno de los cazadores del instituto lo había insinuado días atrás. La mera idea le era impensable, y así se lo había hecho saber a su compañero. La nariz rota había ayudado a reforzar su punto de vista. 

 

‘Desde luego sabe lo que hace.’ Dijo Jace devolviéndole a la realidad. 

 

Alec se fijó en cómo la mujer, que sin duda era Ayla, colocaba una mano en la pierna de Magnus, acariciándola de forma sutil pero confiada. Vio a Magnus acercarse a su oído, susurrándole algo, y ella se acercó más a él. Alec sabía que Ayla a esa distancia podía oler la colonia de Magnus mezclada con ese aroma tan característico suyo y quiso ir allí para apartarla, quitar su mano del muslo de Magnus y sentarse en su regazo, dejando claro a todo el mundo que podían ver, pero no tocar. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que sus pensamientos eran de niño pequeño, y Magnus no era de su propiedad. 

 

Alec se giró, cogiendo la cerveza y dándole un sorbo. Jace le imitó. 

 

‘¿No te molesta?’ Pregunto al cabo de unos segundos. 

 

Alec le miró, pretendiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba. ‘¿El qué?’

 

‘Alec…’ Jace se giró, apoyándose en la barra, supervisando que todo iba bien con Ayla. 

 

Alec levantó la ceja, no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Pues aunque sabía que Jace aprobaba su relación con Magnus, nunca habían hablado realmente de ello. 

 

‘Oí que rompiste la nariz a Suárez.’ Dijo Jace conociendo a Alec y su forma de pensar, sabiendo que no sacaría nada en limpio con esa linea argumental.

 

‘No se la rompí. Simplemente la fracturé.’ Alec dio otro trago a su cerveza.

 

‘¿Qué dijo?’

 

‘¿No lo sabes?’

 

‘He oído rumores, pero prefiero saberlo de ti.’ Contestó Jace.

 

Alec miró su botella, moviéndola ligeramente y viendo como el líquido amarillo formaba espuma. ‘Fue a mi para advertirme de Magnus y de su reputación de tirarse a todo lo que se movía.’ Su voz neutra, pues toda su ira se había ido cuando había notado la sangre de su compañero en sus manos. ‘Yo le dije que no hacía falta. Él me dijo que seguramente tenía razón, pues los subterráneos son más ligues de una noche, incapaces de tener una relación de verdad.’ Alec dio un sorbo y Jace esperó. ‘Me dijo que cuando me cansase de él y de sus líos, que fuera a buscarle, que nos podríamos tomar algo cuando quisiese algo de verdad.’ Alec dio otro sorbo y miró a Jace, deleitándose al ver su mirada de asombro. 

 

‘Vale, no sabía de la parte en la que te pide una cita.’

 

‘Supongo que nadie lo sabe. De ahí que haya dicho que el accidente surgió entrenando.’

 

‘Tiene sentido.’ Jace dio otro sorbo y miró a Magnus, el cual había conseguido la atención de todo el reservado. ‘Menudo capullo.’

 

Alec sonrió. ‘Si que lo es.’

 

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Jace hablase de nuevo. ‘¿Nunca lo has pensado?’

 

‘¿El qué?’

 

‘Salir con alguien de los nuestros, con otro cazador.’ Respondió Jace. 

 

‘Al principio.’ Dijo Alec, girándose y mirando la escena. ‘Nunca me he imaginado en una relación, pero siempre supuse que si tuviese una sería con alguien en secreto.’

 

‘¿Alguien como Suárez?’ Había algo de burla en el tono de Jace, pero no mala intención. 

 

‘Dios, no.’ Alec llevó la cabeza atrás, notando el efecto del alcohol. Al poco la volvió a girar, mirando a Jace. ‘No sé, nunca llegué tan lejos con mi hipótesis. Supongo que vigilarte a ti y a Izzy ocupaba todo mi tiempo.’  

 

Jace asintió, no queriendo decir lo que ambos pesaban; que los sentimientos de Alec hacía Jace habían influido en que nunca se imaginase con alguien. 

 

‘¿Y ahora?’ Preguntó Jace aún sabiendo que era un terreno peligroso.  ‘¿No has pensado en que sin duda hay más cazadores como tu? Suárez es un ejemplo. ¿No has pesado en que puede ser más fácil?’

 

Alec se giró a Jace, mirándolo fijamente. ‘¿Más fácil?’

 

‘Sí, ya sabes, con alguien que sepa por lo que pasas, con alguien con el que puedas compartir nuestra cultura, el trabajo, una vida.’ No había malicia en la voz de Jace, solo curiosidad. ‘Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de Magnus, pero debe de ser difícil saber que nunca podrá formar parte de tu vida de forma completa, que nunca os podréis casar, que él no va a envejecer, que…’

 

‘Para.’ La voz de Alec seria, no dejando lugar a dudas de que Jace se había pasado de la raya. Respiró un par de veces, ordenando sus pensamientos. ‘Jace, te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no. Esto… él… Sí, tienes razón, podrá elegir alguien que me hiciese la vida más fácil, pero nunca he tenido una vida fácil, y no comprendo porqué debería de empezar ahora.’

 

‘Quizás sea…’ Intentó Jace.

 

‘Le amo.’ Le cortó Alec. Jace le miró sorprendido, pues nunca había oído esas palabras dichas por su parabatai. Y por la cara de Alec, éste nunca las había dicho en voz alta tampoco. ‘Le amo, Jace. Le… Estoy completamente enamorado de él.’ Era como si se lo estuviese diciendo más a sí mismo que a Jace. 

 

Jace comprendió entonces que Magnus no era algo temporal, que no era como los novios que había tenido Izzy, como los ligues que había tenido él. Magnus había llegado a sus vidas para quedarse. Magnus iba a ser el primer y único novio que su parabatai tuviese. 

 

Alec notó la vibración en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil.

 

| Hombre hada con pelo verde. Tatuaje de mariposa en el brazo. Él tiene la sangre que buscáis. |

 

Jace leyó el mensaje y se puso a buscar entre la multitud. 

 

‘Esto no nos da a Ayla.’ Dijo mientras miraba por todos lados. 

 

‘Pero nos da pruebas de un delito.’ Dijo Alec, buscando también. ‘Si le cogemos, podemos ponerle a él los cargos y una vez se vea en el Instituto hablará, delatando a Ayla.’

 

Alec mandó un mensaje a Izzy con el mensaje de Magnus, pidiendo que buscasen también. Cuando Alec y Jace dejaron el bar, con los ojos puestos en su sospechoso, Magnus seguía en el reservado, con una copa en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

 

***

 

‘Veo que todo ha ido bien.’ Dijo Magnus con ese tono cordial y divertido. 

 

Alec vio como Jace y Clary se llevaban al detenido y se giró. 

 

‘Sí, gracias.’ Dijo fijándose en que Magnus seguía igual de guapo que cuando habían partido horas atrás. ‘Gracias por la información. Sé que no tenía que habértelo pedido pero…’

 

Magnus puso su dedo sobre los labios de Alec, no tocándolos, indicándole que no tenía nada más que decir. Alec, como meses atrás, sonrió. 

 

‘Me alegra saber que habéis podido capturarlo sin destrozar la fiesta.’

 

‘Bueno… Te prometí tomarnos algo, ¿no?’ 

 

Magnus sonrió y Alec supo que lo había hecho bien, que había dicho justo lo que debía. 

 

‘¿Vamos?’ Preguntó Magnus, ofreciendo su mano. Alec la tomó, pero antes de dejar que Magnus le dirigiese de nuevo al bosque se giró a Izzy. 

 

‘Voy a tomarme algo.’ Le dijo a su hermana. 

 

‘Yo también.’ Contestó ella. ‘Y con suerte no duermo en el Instituto.’ Dijo uniéndose a ellos. 

 

Los tres entraron de nuevo en la fiesta y se encaminaron al bar. Isabelle no tardó en recibir miradas de un hada y se fue en ese dirección, lanzando un beso a Magnus y Alec. Magnus entonces se giró a Alec, dejando claro que toda su atención estaba en él, y Alec comprendió porqué las hadas habían dado la información a Magnus. Era imposible resistirse a esa mirada, a esa presencia.

 

No fue hasta que notó la lengua de Magnus rozar sus labios cuando supo que le estaba besando, que había dejado el control a su cuerpo y había agarrado a Magnus de las solapas, uniendo sus bocas. Seguramente debería empezar a controlar esa tendencia, pero no ahora, no cuando podía saborear el alcohol en la boca de Magnus, no cuando sus manos tenían libertad propia y bajaban por el cuerpo de este, llegando a su cadera y notando el cuero, sabiendo que esa capa era lo único que le separaba de su piel. Magnus se separó de él y Alec echó de menos sus labios. 

 

‘¿Qué pasó con lo de que no nos conocemos?’ Preguntó el brujo con una sonrisa. 

 

‘Eso era antes.’ Dijo Alec dando un paso atrás y apoyándose en el bar, pero sin soltar el contacto con las caderas de Magnus. 

 

‘Vaya, vaya. Veo que los rumores son ciertos.’ Dijo una voz detrás de Magnus y Alec no tardó en ver a la mujer con la que su novio había estado hablando toda la noche. Ahora que la tenía de cerca podía ver sin dificultad que era una vampiro. No sabía porqué, pero le recordaba a esa película que Izzy les había hecho ver miles de veces de pequeños, Blancanieves. Había algo en su piel, en su pelo, que encajaba en esa descripción. 

 

Magnus se alejó de él, rompiendo el contacto para dejar a su amiga unirse a ellos. ‘Alec, esta es Lily Chen. Lily, este es Alec Lightwood.’

 

‘¿Un Lightwood?’ Dijo ella mirándole de arriba a abajo. 

 

‘Hay excepciones a la regla, querida.’ Dijo Magnus llamando al camarero.

 

‘Supongo.’ Dijo ella dirigiendo una sonrisa a Alec. ’Creo que te he visto antes.’

 

‘No lo recuerdo.’ Contestó Alec.

 

‘Sí. Ya caigo. Ibas con la pelirroja esa y la panda de cazadores. La amiga de Simon.’ Dijo ella contenta al haber atado cabos. ‘Eres el arquero.’ 

 

‘Ves como no pasas desapercibido.’ Dijo Magnus ofreciéndole una cerveza a Alec. Este la cogió dándole las gracias con la cabeza. Magnus dio lo que sin duda era un bloody mary receta original a Lily, quedándose él con el martini. 

 

‘Imposible con esos pómulos.’ Dijo ella dando un sorbo a la bebida, no importándole lo más mínimo que un cazador de sombras la viese beber sangre. ‘Dime, ¿cómo os conocisteis?’

 

’¿No te lo ha contado Raphael?’ Preguntó Magnus. 

 

‘Por favor, cómo si no supieses que el palo que tiene clavado en el culo le impide mantener una conversación que tenga relación con cualquier tema emocional.’ Dijo Lily, y Alec pensó que quizás, quizás, esta chica no le caía tan mal. 

 

‘Trabajo.’ Dijo él, intentando conversar con la amiga de Magnus, dándola una oportunidad. ‘Él fue el brujo que cogió las memorias de Clary, la pelirroja, y las necesitábamos.’ 

 

Lily le miró interesada, dispuesta a escuchar más, y Alec se sintió orgulloso, pues rara vez era él el centro de atención. Siempre era Jace o Izzy los que contaban las historias, nunca él. 

 

‘Básicamente nos conocimos cuando los hombre de Valentine atacaron el loft de Magnus.’

 

‘¡Qué romántico!’

 

‘¿Eres consciente de que estábamos rodeados de cadáveres?’ Dijo Magnus con las cejas en alto. 

 

‘Eso siempre le da un toque de romanticismo.’ Dijo ella. ‘Ver florecer el amor rodeados de muerte. Continúa.’

 

’No hay mucho más.’ Dijo él.

 

‘Algo más debe de haber.’ Dijo ella. ‘Pues no todos los días un cazador de sombras sale con alguien de los nuestros.’

 

Alec no supo que decir, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. No era lo normal, de hecho, estaba muy mal visto por los de su raza, pero eso nunca había parado a Alec.

 

‘Alexander se está dejando la mejor parte.’ Dijo Magnus sacándole del apuro. ‘Básicamente yo me pasé días detrás de él, pero él estaba en un mal momento. Resumiendo, después de decirme cientos de veces que no, su hermana me invitó a su boda.’

 

’¿Eres también bisexual?’ Preguntó ella sorprendida.

 

‘No.’ Se apresuró a decir Alec, y en seguida se arrepintió, pues no quería sonar como si ser bisexual fuese algo malo. ‘No, soy gay.’

 

‘¿Pero te estabas casando?’

 

‘Es una larga historia.’ Dijo él sin querer contarla. Ella no se lo pidió y Alec empezó a ver el comiendo de una relación con esa chica, puede que una futura amistad. ‘El caso es que en el día de mi boda, Magnus vino.’ Dijo continuando él con la historia. ‘Y yo me di cuenta de que no podía casarme, no cuando podía tener algo con él. Así que decidí dejar la boda e irme con él.’ Alec miró a Magnus y vio la ternura en sus ojos. 

 

‘Espera. ¿No habíais tenido nada y decidiste dejar tu boda por lo que pudieses tener con él?’

 

‘Y no la dejó de cualquier forma.’ Dijo Magnus sin apartar los ojos de Alec, recordando ese momento con perfecta claridad. 

 

Alec rio y se giró a Lily. ‘Le besé delante de todos los invitados. Miembros de la Clave incluidos.’

 

‘Fue el mismo día que salió del armario.’ Le dijo Magnus a Lily en voz más baja. 

 

‘Wow. Hubiese pagado por estar ahí.’ 

 

Alec rió y dio un trago a la cerveza. 

 

‘Me caes bien, Alec Lightwood.’ Le dijo Lily más seriamente al cabo de unos segundo. ‘Si alguna vez te pasas por el Hotel Du Mort, no dudes en saludar.’ Y con eso se fue, dejando a los dos hombres solos. 

 

‘Es… Interesante.’ Dijo Alec a Magnus. 

 

‘Es especial.’ Contestó Magnus viendo como Lily se perdía en la multitud. 

 

‘¿De qué la conoces?’ 

 

‘Es amiga de Raphael.’ Magnus dio un sorbo a su martini y miró a Alec. 

 

‘No sabía que Raphael tuviese amigos.’ No había malicia en sus palabras y Magnus lo sabía. 

 

‘Más de los que él mismo piensa.’ Y Magnus no dijo nada más al respecto. 

 

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de la música, del ambiente. Alec nunca pensó que podría estar así, que podría sentirse tan bien rodeado de personas, que podía ser tan feliz al no tener que ocular quién era. 

 

‘¿Quieres bailar?’ Preguntó Magnus.

 

‘Sabes que no.’ Dijo Alec.

 

‘¿Quieres liarte conmigo como dos adolescentes escondidos tras los árboles?’ Preguntó el brujo con el mismo tono. 

 

Alec tragó saliva. ‘Nunca me he liado con nadie de adolescente.’

 

‘¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?’ No era una petición, solo una pregunta. Alec sabía que podía decir no y Magnus no se sentiría ofendido. Y, aunque había algo dentro de él al que le repulsaba la idea de liarse pegado a un árbol donde cualquiera pudiese verlos, esa parte de adolescente que nunca había salido ganó. 

 

‘Sí, quiero.’ 

 

Y esta vez no tuvo que dejar que Magnus le guiase, pues sabía exactamente a qué apartado se dirigían. 

 

_***_

_Can't keep my hands to myself_

_I want it all, no, nothing else_

_Can't keep my hands to myself_

_Give me your all and nothing else_

_Oh, I, I want it all_

_I want it all, I want it all_

_Can't keep my hands to myself_

_I mean I could, but why would I want to?_

 

FIN?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis saber que pasa luego *ejem sexo*, no tenéis más que decirlo. (se aceptan ideas)


End file.
